


Ikhaya

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 20:46:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20972801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96





	Ikhaya

UJaime Lannister wayehleli phambi kwakhe, egqoke ngokwejwayelekile, ubuso bakhe bembozwe nentshebe yezinsuku nokulimala ekhoneni lezindebe zakhe. Isandla sakhe sokudla sasiboshwe, sihlelwe etafuleni eliseduze namaphepha athile futhi wambheka ngenkulumo engathi sína, kwaba sengathi uzama ukuqagela isenzo sakhe esilandelayo.

Ayikho into engaqagela. UBrienne wayehlale ecacile ezinhlosweni zakhe futhi wayengeke asilahle isivumelwano.

Lapho uCelyn Stark efika, akazange azihluphe ngokufihla ukungamukeleki kwakhe kuJaime. Engazi, uBrienne wagijimisa izandla zakhe ngaphambili kwesikhwama abemtshele sona uDacey Mormont, umakhelwane wefulethi lakhe. Wayephethe okuncane okusele, kepha lona wesifazane wayesemqinisekisile ukuthi ukugqoka isudi yomsila kuzomnika ukuphepha okukhulu emhlanganweni. Ngokusobala uJaime akazange acabange okufanayo.

UDacey wayezamile nokufaka izimonyo, kepha uBrienne wayazi ukuthi wayengeke akuthuthukise ukubukeka kwakhe yize ayezama umzamo, futhi kwakungafanele ngemuva konyaka cishe emihlanganweni.

"Kuhle," uCelyn waqala. - Esontweni eledlule sisungule amaphuzu azoxazululwa kwinkontileka, ngakhoke ...

"Ngiyanikela," kungenelela uJaime, namanje ebuka uBrienne.

Izinwele ezimhloshana zawa ebunzini lakhe futhi amehlo akhe akhanya ngokuvutha.

\- Yini? - Wayengakwazi ukukhuluma, emangele. Bengazi ukuthi nginezihlathi ezibomvu.

"Angicabangi ukuthi imigomo yemukelekile."

—Mr. Lannister, ngikukhumbuza ukuthi inkontileka enkulu yenziwa abameli bakho. "UCelyn uqale ukuhambisa amaphepha ngefolda, ngethukile."

"Akulungile." Wethukile uBrienne.

"Ngokomthetho indlu ngeyami."

Cha. Leyo mpahla bekungeyomndeni wami cishe iminyaka eyikhulu.

"Leyo mpahla ngokusemthethweni ibingeyokugogo, futhi ngenxa yezimo ezingajwayelekile yatshelwa ukuthi ... yayingubani leyo ndoda?"

"Sesixoxile manje izinyanga." "UBrienne uzizwe ethukuthele." - Ngilethile ubufakazi. Futhi umalume wayenendlu leyo kuze kufike usuku lokufa kwakhe, engakaze angabaze izwi lakhe.

Waqoqa izandla ezijuluka ezama ukwehlisa umoya. Lokhu kwabonakala kudabukisa.

"Lezi zivivinyo zisangabaza."

"Ngifuna indlu yami." Esho ngokungazelele.

"Nami futhi."

—Mr. Lannister, uphula izwi lakhe… ”Ngokushesha uClynn wavuka uBrienne wakhumbula ukuthi wayesekhona.

—Ngikhumbule. "UJaime ubengazimisele ngokunikela ngengalo yakhe." Lokhu kumkhumbuze ukuthi kuxoxwe naye okokuqala, lapho emphoqa ukuthi abambe izimpi ngamazwi angakholelwa ukuthi zinamandla ngenxa yamahloni.

—Jaime. Angiqondi. Kuze kwaba ngesonto eledlule uvumile.

"URonnet Connington wenzani kuleyo mpelasonto ngempelasonto?"

"Angazi," uphendula edidekile.

"Ngokunikezwe ukuthi ngingumlamuli lapha ..." Kuzwakala izwi likaClyn ezindlebeni zikaBrienne kungathi yintsimbi ekude.

"Bekunjani lapho?" Kungani uye endlini?

"Ngikubize ebusuku." UJaime ancike kuye, eboshwe ngesandla eqonde etafuleni lengilazi.

Ngokudabukisayo, wayedinga ukuzithethelela, noma engaqondi ukuthi kungani.

"BengiseTarth." Ngakutshela ukuthi ngizohambela ubaba.

"Impela sonto yonke, awunasiginali?"

Wakhumbula uConnington.

"Yini uRon ekutshele yona?"

—Ron? Kusukela nini "iRon"? Wamlingisa.

"Ungumabali wami ..."

Empeleni bekungaphezulu kwalokho, ngeshwa, kodwa iphutha eladlula.

"Manene ...

"Bengingacabangi ukuthi kukhona okunye esingasitshela khona, uma sesiziqedile izingxoxo." UBrienne wamshaya indiva uClyn futhi wakhuluma noJaime, naye wakhothama ngokucophelela.

"Futhi ucabange ukuthi bekuyini leyo?"

"Ngesikhathi siya eLannisport."

"Ngabe ungibonile ngaphandle kwehhovisi lami ukuze sixoxisane?"

"Angikuhambise eLannisport ngidlula endlini ebigcwele izinkomo."

UBrienne waqhuma amandla kanti uCelyn waqala ukuhlunga amaphepha akhe wawagcina esikhwameni sakhe.

-Lokhu kubonakala kungenamsebenzi.

—Ngicabanga…

Ngelinye ilanga, uJaime wayembize emmema ukuba azi idolobha. Futhi wayecabanga ukuthi kwakuwumzamo wobungani wokuxazulula inkinga ngefa likaMalume Duncan. Yize kunjalo, wayeqinisile uma ethi ngenkathi indlu isethulwe ugogo kaJaime, wayengenazo lezo zenzo.

"Bekufanele ngabe ngilalele uTrion." Indoda yabeka isandla sayo ebusweni bayo.

"Kwakuwukungaqondi," kububula uBrienne.

"Hawu, Sta. Tarth." Ngisho kungenzeka ukuthi awukuzwisisanga lokho - uCelyn wakhononda, embheka njengelinye lamathuna esikole ayekade kuso.

-Siyabonga. UJaime wamamatheka okokuqala ngqa ekuseni.

"Bengicabanga ukuthi uyenziwa impucuko ... kufanele ngikhulume no-Asha ..."

U-Asha Greyjoy wayengummeli wakhe. Eqinisweni, wayegcizelele ukuthi uBrienne amukele lesi simemo. Wayesakhumbula ukuhleka kwakhe ocingweni ngesikhathi uBrienne emshayela ucingo ebuyela ekhaya.

—Yenziwe. Yebo .. Ngingakwazi ukuba yimpucuko kakhulu. Eqinisweni, "uRon" unobufakazi obanele balokho.

"Futhi ngeke ungithengise indlu ngenxa yokungaqondi kahle?"

"Angikuniki idlanzana ngalendlu. Ngabe yiso kuphela isizathu esamukele isimemo sami?"

Cha. Waphendula ngokushesha. Wabe eseqonda. Ucezu ngalunye lwawela ku-s


End file.
